The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising a high voltage transformer, and a high voltage half-wave rectifier between one end of the secondary winding of the high voltage transformer and the anode of the x-ray tube.
X-ray diagnostic generators of this type are e.g. utilized for the purpose of preparing dental x-ray photographs. In these instances, all generators are housed, as a rule, in an oil-filled tank.
In the known x-ray diagnostic generators of the type initially cited, it is disadvantageous that the high voltage transformer is loaded only during the mains half wave of one polarity, and that it can therefore reach saturation. In addition, during those particular mains half waves in the course of which the x-ray tube blocks, a comparatively high no-load voltage is connected to the x-ray tube. The secondary circuit of the high voltage generator, accordingly, must be dimensioned for a comparatively high peak voltage if corresponding means are not primarily introduced.